Scott Dunne's Angry Mob/Credits
Opening Credits Paramount Pictures and Twentieth Century Fox Present ' ' In Association with SD-129 Productions ' ' A Davis Entertainment Company/Conundrum Entertainment Production ' ' SCOTT DUNNE’S ANGRY MOB Closing Credits A Farrelly Brothers Movie Directed by Peter Farrelly and Bobby Farrelly ' ' Screenplay by Maya Forbes and Wally Wolodarsky and Michael J. Wilson and Jeffrey Price and Peter S. Seaman ' ' Story by Ed Decter and John T. Strauss and Joe Stillman ' ' Based on the Video Game by THQ ' ' Game Series Created by Pacific Coast Power & Light ' ' Produced by John Davis Bradley Thomas Peter Farrelly Bobby Farrelly ' ' Executive Producers Charles B. Wessler Tim Schulman ' ' Associate Producer Amber Naismith ' ' Original Music Composed by Christopher Young ' ' Edited by Robert Fisher, Jr. ' ' Director of Photography Mark Irwin, C.S.C., A.S.C. ' ' Art Director Greg van Borssum ' ' Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Bielenberg ' ' Head of Story Jim Kammerud ' ' Head of Animation Aaron Parry ' ' Production Manager Karen Robert Jackson ' ' Sound Designer Randy Thom ' ' Casting by Kristy Carlson, c.s.a ' ' Starring the Voice Talents of Owen Wilson as Scott Dunne, Pingu ' ' Big Show as Herself ' ' The Rock as Herself ' ' Edge as Herself ' ' Matt Damon as Carrotman ' ' Kevin Michael Richardson as Carrotfather, Diesel 10 ' ' Wesley Singerman as Charlie Brown ' ' with Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Groundskeeper Willie, Barney Gumble ' ' and Alec Baldwin as Metal Scott Dunne, Dennis ' ' Co-Starring Ben Stiller as B1 ' ' David Spade as B2, Thomas ' ' Lori Alan as Amy ' ' Carolyn Lawrence as Lulu ' ' Chris Rock as Morgan, Osmosis Jones ' ' Ernie Sabella as Rat-In-The-Hat ' ' Michael Clarke Duncan as B3 ' ' Trey Parker as Satan, Eric Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey ' ' Brian Blessed as Clayton ' ' Serena Berman as Lucy van Pelt ' ' Megan Taylor Harvey as Sally Brown ' ' Christopher Ryan Johnson as Schroeder ' ' Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson ' ' Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson ' ' Hank Azaria as Chief Wiggum, Lou, Comic Book Guy, Carl Carlson, Gary Chalmers, Snake Jailbird ' ' with Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Lenny Leonard, Principal Skinner, Otto Mann, Eddie, Louie ' ' and Corney Padnos as Linus van Pelt Cast (in Order of Appearance) Scott Dunne, Pingu - Owen Wilson Big Show - Herself The Rock - Herself Edge - Herself Carrotman - Matt Damon Carrotfather, Diesel 10 - Kevin Michael Richardson Charlie Brown - Wesley Singerman Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Groundskeeper Willie, Barney Gumble - Dan Castellaneta Metal Scott Dunne, Dennis - Alec Baldwin B1 - Ben Stiller B2, Thomas - David Spade Amy - Lori Alan Lulu - Carolyn Lawrence Morgan, Osmosis Jones - Chris Rock Rat-In-The-Hat - Ernie Sabella B3 - Michael Clarke Duncan Satan, Eric Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey - Trey Parker Clayton - Brian Blessed Lucy van Pelt - Serena Berman Sally Brown - Megan Taylor Harvey Schroeder - Christopher Ryan Johnson Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson - Nancy Cartwright Lisa Simpson - Yeardley Smith Chief Wiggum, Lou, Comic Book Guy, Carl Carlson, Gary Chalmers, Snake Jailbird - Hank Azaria Ned Flanders, Lenny Leonard, Principal Skinner, Otto Mann, Eddie, Louie - Harry Shearer Linus van Pelt - Corney Padnos Saddam Hussein - Matt Stone Rabbit - Ken Sansom Madame LaCroque - Lauren Bacall Miss Clavel - Stevie Vallance George Sanderson - Sam Black Pinga - Thomas Horn Pingo - Will Arnett Pingi - Emily Mortimer Mermaid Man - Ernest Borgnine Barnacle Boy - Tim Conway Undertaker - Herself Kane - Herself Mankind - Herself Shawn Michaels - Herself Mr. Krabs - Clancy Brown Pooh, Tigger - Jim Cummings Piglet - John Fiedler Meghan Trainor - Herself Jak - Mike Erwin Daxter - Max Casella Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin - Seth MacFarlane Lois Griffin - Alex Borstein Meg Griffin - Mila Kunis Cleveland Brown - Mike Henry Fry - Billy West Bender - John DiMaggio Leela - Katey Sagal Drix - David Hyde Pierce Leah - Brandy Norwood Mayor - William Shatner Thrax - Laurence Fishburne Tom Colonic - Ron Howard Victor - Thomas F. Wilson Plankton - Mr. Lawrence Hades - James Woods Pain - Matt Frewer Panic - Bobcat Goldthwait Milhouse - Pamela Hayden Sherri, Terri - Russi Taylor Maude Flanders - Maggie Roswell Doris - Doris Grau Mrs. Krabappel - Marcia Wallace Green Bob - Tom Kenny Buddy Pine/Syndrome - Jason Lee Musclestick 3000 - Robert de Niro Randall Boggs - Steve Buscemi Waternoose - James Coburn Fat Tony - Joe Mantegna Legs - Karl Wiedergott Max - Steve Irwin Cody, James - Eddie Murphy Coco - Denis Leary Snoopy - Bill Melendez Gordon - John Goodman Henry - Matthew Broderick Edward - Bill Pullman Emily - Allison Janney Lady - Kath Soucie Commander Rourke - James Garner Helga Sinclair - Claudia Christian Sideshow Bob - Kelsey Grammer Wonder Woman - Cathy Lee Crosby Frieda - Kaitlyn Maggio Franklin - Jake Miner Story Story Manager * Esther Pearl Story Artists Additional Storyboarding * Jeffrey Lynch Digital Storyboarding & Effects * Louis Gonzales * Courtney Booker Story Coordinator * Sabine Magdalena Koch Story Production Assistant * Kevin A. Gordon Art Department Art Department Managers Gina Trbovich-Malewicz Esther Pearl Environment Design * Scott Caple Additional Character Design * Albert Lozano * Steven Clay Hunter Production Artists Character Sculptors * Kent Melton * Greg Dykstra Digital Character Sculptors * Jonathan Paine * Bruce D. Buckley Digital Painters Matte Painter * Paul Topolos Visual Development Art Department Coordinators * Nick Vlahos * Mari Aizawa * Bert Berry Art Department Production Assistants * Daniel Arriaga * Stacey Hendrickson Layout & Set Dressing Layout & Set Dressing Manager * Victoria Jaschob Lead Layout Artist * Robert Anderson Senior Camera Operator * Shawn Brennan Layout Artists Additional Layout Set Dressing Artists * Tom Miller * Elizabeth Torbit Additional Set Dressing Layout & Set Dressing Coordinators * Jake Martin * Bahram Hooshmand * Dan Sokolosky Animation Animation Manager * Chris DiGiovanni Animation Character Development Animators Layout & Animation Technical Support * Daniel Campbell Fix Animators * Andrew Beall * Arik Ehle Animation Coordinator * Kathleen Relyea Animation Technical Coordinator * Kearsley Higgins Animation Fix Coordinator * Sabine Magdalena Koch Animation Production Assistant * Lori Cottrell-Bennett Character Team Character Manager * Laura Leganza Reynolds Character Rig Development Articulation Artists Cloth Development Lead * Christine Waggoner Hair & Cloth Modeling Character Shading Lead * David Munier Character Shading Artists Character Coordinators * Jessica Hutchison * Marcia Savarese Editorial Editorial Manager * Juliet Pokorny Second Film Editor * Robert Graham Jones First Assistant Editor * Mark Yeager Second Assistant Editors * Anthony J. Greenberg * Jason Hudak * Renee Steen Script Coordinator * Camille C. Leganza Editorial Coordinator * Trish Carney Editorial Production Assistant * Layla Appleman Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager * Nicole Paradis Grindle Sweatbox Coordinator * Kevin A. Gordon Sets Sets Manager * Victoria Jaschob Lead Modeling Artist * Kristifir Klein Modeling Artists Lead Shading Artist * Ben Jordan Shading Artists Additional Modeling & Shading Sets Coordinator * Pamela Darrow Sets Production Assistant * Gennie Rim Lighting Lighting & Effects Managers Lead Lighting Artists * Danielle Feinberg * John Warren Sequence Lighting Leads/Master Lighting Artists Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Illumination Engineer * Daniel Mccoy Lighting Coordinators * Pamela Darrow * Sheri Patterson Lighting Production Assistant * Gennie Rim * Effects Effects Artists Second Unit * Neil Blevins * Mach Tony Kobayashi * Raymond V. Wong Additional Effects * Dean Foster * Alex Harvill * Keith Daniel Klohn Effects Coordinator * Seth Murray Hair & Cloth Simulation Simulation Manager * Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Lead * Michael L. Stein Simulation Development Simulation Simulation Coordinator * Mari Aizawa Rendering Rendering & Technical Development Manager * Laura Leganza Reynolds Rendering Technical Artists Rendering Coordinator * Eric Rosales Technical Development Technical Pre-Production Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineering Build/QA/Documentation Project Management & Administration Renderman Development Lead * Dana Batali Team Color Science & Output Managers * Jim Bartell * Joshua Hollander * Beth Sullivan Color Grading * David Lortsher * Gary Coates Camera * Louis Rivera * Jeff Wan Science & Engineering Lead * Babak Sanii Team Production Additional Production Support Information Systems A/V Engineering Team Administration & Application Support Team Desktop & Infrastructure Team Render Pipeline Group Team Post Production End Titles Post Production Sound Services Provided By Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Post Production Sound Services Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Music Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage and Signet Sound Studios Score Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Thanks to Everyone At Paramount Animation Who Supported This Production Administration & Finance Creative Resources & Marketing Development Facilities Human Resources Paramount Animation Shorts Paramount Animation University & Archives Purchasing & Relocation Renderman Products Safety & Security Craft Services By Luxo Cafe Production Babies Special Thanks Soundtrack album available on Epic/Sony Music Soundtrax Epic_Records_1960s.png L-2406-1382040256-5370.jpeg.jpg “MSD-129 Theme” Performed by Alec Baldwin Courtesy of MSD-129 Records “Can You Tell Me How to Get to Springfield?” by Alf Clausen Performed by Kelsey Grammer Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation “Drive” by Brandon Boyd, Michael Einziger, Alex Katunich, Jose Pasillas II and Chris Kilmore Performed by Incubus Courtesy of Epic Records By Arrangement with SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT “Sandstorm” by Ville Virtanen and Jaakko Salovaara Performed by Darude Courtesy of 16 Inch Records/Stargate Music “Good Man” Performed by Alec Baldwin Courtesy of MSD-129 Records “Pomp and Circumstance” by Sir Edward Elgar “Hello” by Lionel Richie Brockman Music / Warner/Chappell Music Australia Pty Ltd / Brenda Richie Publishing / Rondor Music Aust Pty Ltd / Universal Music Publishing Pty Ltd “My Mic” (featuring Biz Markie) Performed by Nick Cannon “Baby Jane” by Rod Stewart and Jay Davis Performed by Rod Stewart Rod Stewart appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records “Blown Away” Performed by Alec Baldwin Courtesy of MSD-129 Records “Nobody But Me” by Rudolph Isley, Ronald Isley, O'Kelly Isley Performed by The Human Beinz Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets “Really Useful Engine” by Mike O’Donnell and Junior Campbell Performed by Owen Wilson, Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Matt Damon, Kevin Michael Richardson, Wesley Singerman, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Serena Berman, Megan Taylor Harvey and David Spade Produced by Christopher Young “SD-129 Song” Performed by Owen Wilson and the Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob cast Produced by Christopher Young “Rock This Town” by Brian Setzer Performed by The Stray Cats Kodak_Motion_Picture_Film.jpg brand.gif Dolby_laboratories_dolby_stereo.png ScreenHunter_224_Jan._22_12.04.jpg Scott Dunne’s Angry Mob: The Video Game from THQ Copyright © MMV Paramount Pictures Corporation and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All rights reserved. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. MPAA_Bananas_in_Pyjamas_The_Movie.PNG GW356H192.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-21h26m29s167.png Category:Credits